Idris
Idris was a Ga-Matoran who once resided in Mahri Nui. History Early Life Similarly to all other Ga-Matoran, Idris began her life on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon its completion, Idris was placed inside the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. While the island of her original residence remains unclear, it is known that she was close friends with Sarda and Lesovikk, who would later become a member of the first Toa Team, the Toa Cordak. Early in the history of the Matoran Universe, however, Idris and her fellow villagers were sent to Karzahni by the local Turaga, who had gone insane during the absence of the local Toa Team. Karzahni When Idris arrived in Karzahni, she was presumably forced to surrender her Kanohi and any tools she wielded. Rebuilt into a weaker form, Idris was fitted with a different Kanohi mask and gifted an Electro Blade before being shipped to the island of Voya Nui by Karzahni, who felt great shame at his inability to properly repair the Matoran sent to him. Landing in the Southern Continent, Idris and her fellow Matoran became some of the earliest settlers of Mahri Nui, a village on the outskirts of Mount Valmai. Following the Great Disruption, Turaga Jovan was known to have settled on Voya Nui, the neighboring village of Mahri Nui, guiding the Matoran population whilst covertly ensuring the safety of the Chamber of Life. During this time, Idris notably attended several of the Turaga's campfire stories, learning the legend of the Kanohi Avohkii and gaining a broader knowledge of the Matoran Universe. 1000 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta launched an unexpected assault upon the core processor of the Matoran Universe, disabling Mata Nui and causing the Great Spirit Robot to crash. Rocked by universal tectonic activity, Idris' adoptive homeland broke off from the Southern Continent landmass and was ejected entirely from its dome, coming to rest on the surface of Aqua Magna, bringing with it both the villages of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui and killing Turaga Jovan. Robbed of their leader and without the protection of Toa, the Matoran of the two villages struggled to survive in their new circumstance. After a brief period of cohabitation between the Matoran of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui, however, the island was once again ravaged by cataclysm, causing Mahri Nui to break off and sink into the ocean. Mahri Nui With the Mahri Nui landmass crushing the fortress of Barraki Ehlek and a surrounding field of Airweed during its descent, Idris' village became immersed in a protective bubble, eventually coming to a rest on the lip of a chasm. Adjusting to the mutagenic waters of the Pit, which had become contaminated by radiation leaking from the damaged Matoran Universe, Idris and her fellow villagers were restored to their original forms prior to Karzahni's tampering. Having establishing herself as a sentry on Voya Nui, Idris integrated into the village's guard unit, patrolling the Mahri Nui perimeter and fending off aquatic Rahi attacks. Similar to many other Matoran in her settlement, Idris developed a fascination with the abyss and the primordial depths of the Pit lurking beneath her village, which were home to many dangerous marine creatures. Roughly 1000 years after the Great Cataclysm, Idris witnessed mounting tensions among her fellow Matoran after a number of shepherds started to go missing on the outskirts of the village. With a Le-Matoran named Defilak elected as the leader of the settlement, Idris came to volunteer for an expedition deeper into the Black Waters surrounding Mahri Nui, hoping to conclusively discern the cause of the abductions. Accompanying Defilak, Sarda, and an Onu-Matoran named Gar in a submersible vessel, Idris chartered a course deep into the Black Water. Shortly after leaving Mahri Nui, however, the vessel was damaged by a squadron of Takea sharks, forcing the Matoran to abandon the submersible. Taken captive, Idris and her fellow explorers were trapped in a solidified air pocket in a nearby cave, where Barraki Pridak began interrogating them. Offering a dissatisfying answer, however, Sarda was notably flung from the safety of the cave into the midst of the Takea. With Pridak taking Defilak out into the water to witness the siege of the Barraki armies on Mahri Nui, Idris and Gar notably made an escape attempt, crossing the Black Water and evading the Keras army in the Fields of Air. Unbeknownst to either Matoran, however, the surrounding Takea sharks had been scattered by Toa Lesovikk, who had condemned himself to the Pit and saved Sarda moments prior. Before she could return to Mahri Nui, however, Idris' personal air bubble ran out, exposing her to the mutagen of the Pit and turning her into a water-breather. With the air of her village now toxic to her, Idris was forced to venture out into the Pit, where she was reunited with Sarda and Toa Lesovikk. With Karzahni loose in the Pit, Idris joined the pair on their quest to subdue her tormentor, only for Lesovikk to fall victim to Karzahni's Kanohi Olisi during their first confrontation. With the Toa of Air caught in a trance-like state, Idris and Sarda busied themselves constructing a rudimentary trap with which to confine Karzahni. Met with initial complication, Idris and Sarda were able to repurpose components from Defilak's Submersible Vessel into the mechanism, ultimately ensnaring their former captor within the trap, though not before Lesovikk broke free of the Kanohi Olisi's effects to rescue the Matoran one final time, pulling them out of Karzahni's reach in the moments before the trap activated. With the Battle of Mahri Nui raging above, Lesovikk resolved to stay in the Pit and recapture the escaped prisoners, hoping to atone for his tragic failure to the Matoran of Idris' homeland. Salvaging Ehlek's original Breathing Apparatus, however, Lesovikk was able to repair the device, gifting it to Idris and allowing her to return to Mahri Nui whilst Sarda remained to accompany him on his task. Gratefully, Idris returned to her village and was later evacuated to the Nui Caves by the Toa Mahri. To Be Added Journey's End After Mata Nui defeated Teridax following the Battle of Bara Magna, he combined his powers with the Ignika in order to restore Spherus Magna to its past state. In the process, all beings affected by the Pit Mutagen were cured, including Idris. After that, she joined the mass exodus to escape the Matoran Universe, and she is currently residing at the reformed planet. Abilities and Traits As a Ga-Matoran, Idris possessed an empathetic and peaceful nature, priding the wellbeing of her friends above her own survival. A lifelong friend of Sarda and Toa Lesovikk, Idris was at one point exposed to Karzahni's reconstruction process, which left her in a severely weakened form. Upon exposure to Pit Mutagen, however, the effects of this reconstruction were largely undone. Able to access the vestiges of dormant Elemental Water Energy, Idris possesses a natural affinity towards marine climates, boasting a higher lung capacity than the average Matoran. Arsenal Gifted to her by Karzahni following her reconstruction, Idris wielded a pair of unknown weapons, which were lost following the sinking of Mahri Nui. Equipped with a long-handed version of the Electro Blade, Idris' weapon was able to produce short burst of Electricity, stunning most breeds of Rahi in the process. Following her reconstruction on Karzahni, Idris was issued with a Powerless Kanohi Ruru in place of her original Mask. While inoperable, she wore this Kanohi throughout her time on Mahri Nui. Forms Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' - First Appearance *''Vs Zyglak'' - Mentioned See Also *Idris (Afterverse) *Idris (Varkanax39) Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Mahri Nui Category:Matoran